seelenwandlerfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Optimierung - Awakening Gear
Deutsch Stufenoptimierung Pro Ausrüstungsteil sind maximal vier Optimierungen möglich, die mit jeder Optimierungsstufe unterschiedliche Verbesserungen bringen. Sämtliche Optimierungen wirken sich auf alle Attribute des jeweiligen Ausrüstungsgegenstands aus. Erste Optimierung: 6% Bonus (alle Attribute) 6% Zweite Optimierung: 6% Bonus (alle Attribute) 12% Dritte Optimierung: 4% Bonus (alle Attribute) 16% Vierte Optimierung: 4% Bonus (alle Attribute) 20% Für jeden Ausrüstungsgegenstand benötigt ihr Erfahrung, die ihr durch das Töten von Monstern gewinnt. Die beste Möglichkeit hierfür ist die Teilnahme an Dungeonerkundungen. Dungeonerkundung Eine geringfügige Menge der Erfahrung, die ihr durch das Töten von Monstern bei der Erkundung von Dungeons erhaltet, fließt in die Optimierung eurer Ausrüstung. Der jeweilige Ausrüstungsgegenstand muss zunächst 100% erreicht haben, um optimiert zu werden. Optimierung Sobald eure Ausrüstung 100% erreicht hat, erhaltet ihr eine Benachrichtigung darüber. Diese erscheint in der Mitte eures Bildschirms und bildet ein gelbes Rechteck mit einem Bauhelm darin ab. Sobald ihr das Symbol mit dem Helm anklickt, öffnet sich ein Fenster, worin sich der zu optimierende Ausrüstungsgegenstand befindet. Außerdem benötigt ihr für die Optimierung eine bestimmte Menge an Hematit. Solltet ihr die Benachrichtigung übersehen haben, könnt ihr natürlich jederzeit auch das Menü unter "Allgemeine Fähigkeiten" (Hotkey "N") öffnen und auf den Hammer in der 2. Zeile klicken. Freischalten der vierten Stufe Die NPCs für Ausrüstungsaktivierung, die ihr in Sidus Ur (1618,1330,120) sowie in Sulan (5484, -1506, 15) antrefft ermöglichen euch die Aktivierung der vierten Stufe. Eure Ausrüstung muss bereits vollständig bis Stufe 3 optimiert worden sein und 100% erreicht haben. Außerdem benötigt ihr zur Aktivierung eure Optimierungsperlen. Je nach Ausrüstungsstufe benötigt ihr unterschiedlich viele Optimierungsperlen: Stufe 40 bis 49: 34 Optimierungsperlen pro Gegenstand (408 insgesamt für alles) Stufe 50 bis 59: 100 Optimierungsperlen pro Gegenstand (1200 insgesamt für alles) Stufe 60 bis 69: 400 Optimierungsperlen pro Gegenstand (4800 insgesamt für alles) Stufe 70 bis 79: 650 Optimierungsperlen pro Gegenstand (7800 insgesamt für alles) Optimierungsperlen erhaltet ihr auf verschiedene Weise. Die schnellste Möglichkeit ist, Cita Ceres zu besuchen, die sich in der Nähe der Brücke von Sulan (5478,-1980,9) aufhält, und sie dort gegen Eigenartige Perlen zu tauschen. Außerdem erhaltet ihr sie auch auf dem Markt gegen Aurum. Eigenartige Perlen erhaltet ihr durch die Aufbereitung von Merkwürdigen Tickets, die ihr direkt bei Cita kaufen könnt. Allerdings erhaltet ihr täglich nur 4 Merkwürdige Tickets bei dem NPC. Dieses Limit gilt jedoch nicht für Käufe, die durch andere Spieler getätigt werden. English Tier Awakening There are a maximum of four awakenings per piece of equipment which provide different enhancements per awakening along with the enhancements stacking. All of the awakenings provide the enhancements to all of your stats on your equipment. First Awakening: 6% bonus (all stats) 6% Second Awakening: 6% bonus (all stats) 12% Third Awakening: 4% bonus (all stats) 16% Fourth Awakening: 4% bonus (all stats) 20% For each piece of equipment you will need to acquire experience from slaying monsters and the best place to do this is taking part in Scour Dungeons. Scour Dungeons A small amount of every piece of experience you receive from monster slaying within Scour Dungeons is converted to your equipment awakening. All equipment will need to reach 100% before it can be awakened. You can stack awakening experience on equipment for the next awakening, making it much easier for you to awaken the next stage of your gear. The more experience you receive, the more will be converted to your awakening, the converted experience is affected by any experience modifier items. Awakening Once your equipment reaches 100% you will receive a notification in the middle of your screen which appears as a yellow square with a helmet inside of it. Upon selecting the helmet icon a window will pop open with the piece of gear already inserted inside of it that is ready to be awakened. Other than experience, you will require a specific amount of Hematites. In the cases where you missed the notification informing you that you have equipment ready for awakening you can manually open the menu in the General Skills (Default hotkey: “N”) and clicking on the hammer icon in the 2nd row. Fourth Tier Unlocking will have the ability to unlock your 4th tier on the Equipment Activator NPC, which are found in Sidus Ur (1618,1330,120) and in Sulan (5484, -1506, 15). Your equipment must be already fully awakened at tier 3 and be at 100%, you will also need to bring with you Tier Beads in order to unlock it. Depending on the level of your equipment it will need varying quantities of Tier Beads: Level 40-49: 34 Tier Beads per item (408 in total for all) Level 50-59: 100 Tier Beads per item (1200 in total for all) Level 60-69: 400 Tier Beads per item (4800 in total for all) Level 70-79: 650 Tier Beads per item (7800 in total for all) You are able to purchase Tier beads in several different ways the quickest being either visiting Cita Ceres located by the Sulan Bridge (5478,-1980,9) with the use of Curious beads or purchasing them out of the cash shop for Aurum. To gather Curious beads, you can recycle Peculiar Tickets, which you can buy directly from Cita, however you’re limited to purchasing only 4 Peculiar Tickets per day via the NPC. This limit does not apply to purchases made from other players in the community though.